


I feel like such a stranger from my head to my feet

by grabmyboner



Series: ftwd - Nick/Troy [2]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Best Friends, Comfort, Drabble, Drug Use, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nick isnt white and im tired of yall not talking about it, Touch-Starved, Touching, Whump, trick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grabmyboner/pseuds/grabmyboner
Summary: “Don’t let me float away.” He whispers into the brown skin.Stifling a laugh, Nick drapes one arm over his shoulder and rakes a hand through his curls, patting soothingly. “You’re not gonna float away.”-Troy eats an edible for the first time, Nick helps him through it.
Relationships: Nick Clark & Troy Otto, Nick Clark/Troy Otto
Series: ftwd - Nick/Troy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201850
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	I feel like such a stranger from my head to my feet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwant100cats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwant100cats/gifts).



> another Nick/Troy fic... :)
> 
> a slight retelling of the time I ate an edible and then thought I was gonna float away and proceeded to make my best friend sit on me for an hour!
> 
> title from Pacific Coast Highway in the Movies by AWOLNATION  
> -
> 
> for er cause she's a trick ass bitch

He didn’t know what it was when he ate it. 

He’s a 22-year-old boy, who sees a bunch of brownies in his best friends dorm room, and thinks,  _ yum - let me eat one _ . 

And so now he’s sitting on said best friend’s bed, watching him laugh his ass off at the dazed look Troy is giving him after explaining what was in the brownie. 

_ Pot _ . 

Troy ate a pot brownie. 

Troy’s never taken drugs before. 

He’s been drunk a handful of times, but he doesn’t count that as the same as taking an illegal substance. 

“It’s not an illegal substance, weed is legal in California.” Nick laughs. 

Oh. He must have said that out loud. 

“Yeah, you did.” 

Nick’s got tear streaks on his cheeks from laughing so hard, and it makes Troy feel warm inside until he remembers why Nick was laughing in the first place. 

“Am I gonna die?” and on a base level, he knows that’s a ridiculous question -- But right now the room is kind of fuzzy, like how he thinks it would feel to be living inside white noise. 

Nick snorts and drops to his knees in front of his bed, he shuffles to kneel between Troy’s open legs and puts a hand on each knee. “No. You’re just gonna feel, uh, how do I say this without freaking you out,” Nick squeezes at his knees a few times, “You’re going to feel like you’re in a dream.” 

“Like a nightmare?” Troy looks alarmed and reaches to grab one of Nick’s hands. 

“Not necessarily -- depends if you have a good or bad trip,” Nick turns his hand over and grasps onto his fingers, “it feels better if you focus on something.” 

His brain feels like it’s sitting just outside his body, watching his lagging moves and not being about to do anything about it. He doesn’t think he likes it. He feels too light like he’s going to float away. 

Oh god, is he going to float away?

“Nicky, I need you to sit on me.” 

Nick smiles up at him, Troy’s eyes are open wide and are glassy. 

Before he can move, Troy’s grabbing at his wrists and pulling him forward till he’s sitting across his lap and Troy’s head is pressed into his jugular. 

“Don’t let me float away.” He whispers into the brown skin. 

Stifling a laugh, Nick drapes one arm over his shoulder and rakes a hand through his curls, patting soothingly. “You’re not gonna float away.” 

“Feels like it.” Troy mumbles, Nick can feel the heat of his breath against his throat. “Do all drugs feel kinda’ like this?” 

Nick rests his chin on top of Troy’s head, and shakes his head no, “No, it’s all different. Every single time. You never really have the same high twice.” 

Troy squeezes Nick tighter for a second as he feels the air shift around him unsteadily. Nick presses a kiss to the crown of his head. 

“Then what’s the point, if you never feel the same?”

Nick uses his free hand to rub up and down Troy’s arm, “The high is different but the escape is the same.”

Troy grubbily rubs his nose into Nick’s skin like a child, “Don’t wanna escape.” 

“No?” 

He groans slightly like he’s in pain, “Not now,” 

Nick tries to pull back to get a better look at him, but he only huddles tighter against him. 

“Not when I’m with you.” Troy elaborates. 

His hand freezes against Troy’s bicep at the confession. There’s a lot for Nick to consider. Troy is high, for the first time ever. He could be speaking complete nonsense. Nick knows that well. Nick also knows the type of highs where you spew secrets without realising. 

“Okay.” He finally replies, rubbing at Troy’s arm again. 

They sit in silence for a while, Nick grounding Troy as best he can when he suddenly pulls his head from its hiding place and looks straight into Nick’s eyes. He stares but doesn’t say anything. 

“You okay?” 

“I can’t feel the skin on my hands.” 

Nick can’t help but wheeze out a laugh at that.


End file.
